1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boxing game, particularly a mechanical boxing game with electrical components.
2. The Prior Art
Mechanical boxing games, i.e. those in which toy or doll boxers guided by the hands of opposing players, swing mechanical punches at each other to score points, knockdowns and the like are known. See Glass U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,259, et al (1966) and Matsumoto U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,304, et al (1974) for examples of these manually powered mechanical toy boxing games. These games provide significant range of motion and competitiveness. However, the players can push the dolls and the game platform too hard, resulting in wear and tear and premature breakage of the components thereof in the heat of battle. And of course, such manually powered game requires two players for two boxers.
There is, therefore, a need and market for a boxing game which overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a mechanical boxing game in which at least one of the player's manual controls is structurally separated from the game surface and the two boxers of the Boxing Game for increased durability thereof. In one embodiment both boxers are operated indirectly by manual electric controls. In another embodiment a player's boxer competes against a boxer controlled by a preprogrammed computer, so that a single player can challenge a computer.